Jun, Ih
by Neriyura
Summary: Yixing hanya ingin Junmyeon peka, itu saja. An exo (SuLay) fic


**Jun, Ih**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair : SuLay**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.30. tepat setengah jam sebelum acaranya hari ini, Yixing masih membolak-balikan badannya sedemikian rupa di depan sebuah cermin berukuran tiga perempat tubuhnya.

Rambut? Oke. Baju? Sip. Wajah? Sip, tidak berminyak. Sepatu? Oke lah, kan sepatu baru. Yixing kemudian tersenyum puas setelah melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Ngomong-ngomong memang Yixing ada acara apa?

Drrrt drrrtt

Yixing membuka ponselnya yang ia simpan diatas meja nakas dan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari orang di seberang sana.

From : Junmyeon

Yang, aku otw ke tempat kita janjian ya

To : Junmyeon

 _Ok, see you_

Kemudian Yixing turun untuk berangkat setelah sebelumnya ia menengok sekali lagi kearah cermin untuk memastikan kalau penampilannya memang sudah sip.

Iya. Sekarang Yixing janjian pergi kencan dengan seseorang yang sekitar satu bulan lebih lalu menyatakan cintanya kepada Yixing di lapangan sekolah.

Waktu itu, Yixing dan Junmyeon sedang menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil dan melakukan lompat tinggi.

"Zhang Yixing"

Yixing yang sedang asyik sendiri bermain _tic tac toe_ di tanah dengan ranting pohon yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan langsung tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari eksistensi makhluk di sebelahnya. "Ju-Junmyeon?" Ujarnya setelah menoleh dan mendapati Junmyeonlah makhluk itu.

Junmyeon memamerkan senyum sejuta dolarnya "Kamu ngapain?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Padahal sekali lihatpun pasti sudah jelas kan Yixing sedang melakukan apa?

"Nungguin giliran" Jawab Yixing kemudian ia melanjutkan acara corat-coret tanahnya lagi.

Kemudian hening lagi. Hanya ada suara gesekan antara tanah dan ranting yang dipegang Yixing.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Yixing seketika menatap Junmyeon ia lalu membuka mulutnya, otaknya masih berputar. _Loading. Buffering_. Seketika otaknya berubah menjadi Pentium Satu.

"Diam berarti iya" Ujar Junmyeon seenaknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau otak Yixing masih meloading pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba.

Jadi begitulah cara Junmyeon 'menembak' Yixing.

Tidak romantis?

Memang.

Meskipun begitu, toh Yixing ternyata terima-terima saja karena… siapa sih yang mau nolak ditembak cowok populer, terus ganteng, terus kaya, terus kurang ting—

Sudah sudah.

Dan ketidak romantisan Junmyeon berlangsung sampai sekarang. Selain tidak romantis, Junmyeon juga makhluk paling tidak peka. Padahal Yixing sudah ngasih berbagai macam kode, sampai kode pos juga ia kasih, tapi jika berhubungan dengan kode-kodean, Junmyeon mendadak jadi orang paling lemot sedunia.

Sampai-sampai sisi lain Yixing merasa kelemotan Junmyeon menyaingi kelemotan dirinya sendiri.

Makanya sekarang Yixing tampil se _perfect_ mungkin supaya Junmyeon setidaknya memuji penampilannya. Ia bukannya gila pujian, tapi ia ingin sekali saja dipuji oleh seseorang yang berstatus pacarnya.

Ia juga ingin bercerita kepada Baekhyun—teman seperjuangannya—kalau Junmyeon juga bilang "Yixing kamu manis sekali hari ini" seperti Chanyeol—pacarnya Baekhyun—yang suka bilang seperti itu pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya besoknya ia jadi panas kuping sendiri mendengar celoteh sahabatnya itu.

Meskipun Baekhyun suka menggerutu "Aku itu ganteng. Bukan manis" tapi Yixing tahu kok Baekhyun senang dipanggil manis.

Dan itu jelas sekali terlihat dari wajahnya Baekhyun yang merah-merah delima. Jujur saja, walaupun Yixing merasa ia itu ganteng maksimal, ia juga mau merasakan dipuji seperti itu.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai di tempat mereka janjian setelah Junmyeon mengirim pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat itu.

Yixing jadi membayangkan Junmyeon yang menunggunya sambil memegang sebuket bunga. Benar-benar bunga yang suka dibawa seorang pacar ketika pergi kencan, bukan bunga yang pernah Junmyeon berikan kepada Yixing.

Iya, Junmyeon pernah memberi Yixing bunga.

Itupun karena Yixing yang minta "Yang, aku mau bunga" Ujar Yixing langsung, karena Yixing sudah muak dengan kode-kodean yang ujungnya malah dia kesal sendiri.

Besoknya Junmyeon datang ke rumah Yixing membawa bunga yang Yixing minta, dan _well_ , Yixing sampai mengeluarkan air mata karenanya.

Yixing menerima bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Waaaaaa makasih ya sayang" Ujarnya sambil berurai air mata

Junmyeon malah jadi bingung. "Kamu kenapa Yang?"

Tangis Yixing malah makin keras.

Junmyeon panik kemudian ia menyimpan bunga yang ada di tangan Yixing dan ia membolak-balikan tangan Yixing sedemikian rupa untuk memeriksa, takutnya ada duri yang yang nempel di tangan Yixing.

Junmyeon tidak tahu kalau durinya nempel di tempat lain. Di hati Yixing dan di otak Junmyeon lebih tepatnya.

Iya sih, Yixing minta bunga. Tapi gak usah sama pot-potnya juga. Kaktus lagi. Emangnya Yixing unta?

Tapi Yixing bukan orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih kok. Ia tetap merawat kaktus itu dengan sepenuh hati. Junmyeon memberi kaktus bukan tanpa alasan, tapi untuk simbol perasaan Junmyeon kepada Yixing yang akan seawet bunga kaktus.

Iya. Seperti itu. pikir Yixing menghibur diri.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, pikirannya sendiri berkhianat, ternyata bunga yang selama ini ia sirami dengan cinta ternyata cuman plastik.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Plastik lebih awet kok.

.

Tapi ekspektasi kadang tidak sinkron dengan realita, Yixing sampai di tempat mereka janjian bukannya menemukan Junmyeon membawa bunga tapi malah ia bahkan tidak menemukan batang hidung Junmyeon sama sekali. Katanya udah nyampe, gerutu Yixing.

Ia menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, dan kesegala arah. Takutnya Junmyeon nyempil diantara orang-orang. Junmyeon kan agak kurang gede, jadi kali aja keselip di ketiak orang. Tapi nihil.

Lagian Junmyeon tidak se'kurang gede' itu.

Ia kemudian menengok lagi kedepan dan ia melihat Junmyeon yang muncul dari balik tembok. Senyum Yixing merekah. Ia tidak akan mengacaukan hari ini hanya karena ekspektasinya tidak jadi kenyataan.

Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon malah tidak sadar. Junmyeon malah sibuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Yixing langsung saja menghampiri Junmyeon karena ia pikir kalau ia hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga kalau cuman main lambai-lambaian.

"Eh Yang?" Junmyeon agak tersentak setelah Yixing menoel (baca: menepuk dengan keras) pundak Junmyeon.

Yixing memamerkan senyum yang membuat lesung pipinya mendalam "Yuk" Ajaknya sebelum moodnya benar-benar jadi jelek.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk mencari café yang cocok. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yixing memain-mainkan rambutnya yang baru ia rapihkan tadi pagi.

Ekspektasi Yixing : Junmyeon bilang "Wah, kamu ganti gaya rambut ya yang? Kamu jadi makin cakep" kemudian Junmyeon mengelus rambutnya yang sudah ia olesi minyak rambut.

Realita : Junmyeon hanya berjalan lurus-lurus saja.

 _Damn it_

Oke oke

Yixing melihat dari sisi positifnya. Bagaimana kalau rambut Yixing justru tidak cocok? Kan lebih baik kalau tidak komentar apapun.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Kemudian ia ingat sepatu barunya. Bukannya ia mau pamer, tapi ia hanya ingin menunjukan kalau "Lihat, sayang, aku bela-belain beli sepatu buat kencan kita hari ini loh"

Tiba-tiba ada lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya. Ia menarik ujung kanan bibirnya, kemudian ia—dengan sengaja—menginjak sepatu Junmyeon.

"Aduh" Keluh Junmyeon sambil menengok kebawah untuk melihat keadaan kakinya.

"Maaf sayang, aku gak sengaja" Ujar Yixing sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok" Ujar Junmyeon dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Yixing terpana sesaat. Kalau di manga-manga dan anime, waktu Junmyeon senyum seperti tadi pasti ada efek blink-blink di wajahnya.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Yixing malah jadi lupa tujuannya tadi menginjak kaki Junmyeon.

Mereka memasuki café bernuansa eropa setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter. Tempatnya memang cocok untuk pasangan yang sedang kencan. Penuh suasana romantis di dalamnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Beberapa detik setelah pantat mereka mendarat dengan cantik di kursi, seorang pelayan dengan pakaian butler menghampiri mereka.

Harapan Yixing membuat Junmyeon jadi 'agak' romantis naik kembali. Ia memandang wajah ganteng Junmyeon yang sedang melafalkan beberapa makanan kepada si pelayan dengan bibir mengurva.

"Disini, adem ya" Perkataan Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba sedikit menyentak Yixing yang sedang asyik memandang Junmyeon.

"Ah iya" Jawab Yixing sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya. Ia tidak sadar kalau kalimat Junmyeon tadi itu nggak banget.

"Kamu suka tempat ini?" Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati. Ia terlihat seperti menahan nafas, tapi tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Aku suka" Jawab Yixing jujur.

"Syukurlah" Junmyeon menghela nafas lega.

Sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti makanan yang dimakan tadi pas sarapan, kegiatan club, dan hal lain.

Membosankan sih. Tapi kalau ngobrolnya sama orang yang disuka, apapun jadi terasa menyenangkan.

Kegiatan mereka disela oleh seorang butler yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman di tangannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Ujar si butler sambil menata beberapa makanan di atas meja. Setelah memastikan makanannya sudah tertata rapi, ia membungkuk kemudian kembali ke belakang untuk mengantarkan pesanan yang lain.

Sementara itu Yixing menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Kemana saja hidupnya selama ini sampai ia baru tahu ada makanan secantik makanan-makanan yang ada di meja.

"Waaah, kayaknya enak" Yixing memang suka mendadak jadi norak kalau menyangkut hal-hal yang menurutnya cantik.

Pernah sekali waktu ia mengantar kakaknya ke toko asesoris untuk membeli hadiah untuk kekasih kakaknya, ia menemukan patung unicorn kecil (kira-kira seukuran kepalan tangan) yang terbuat dari kaca dan reaksinya

"Waaaah, kenapa ada barang secantik itu" Ujarnya dengan kencang sampai jadi pusat perhatian. Kakaknya _facepalm_ dan langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Yixing dan menariknya keluar dari toko karena malu.

"Hey, yang—" Junmyeon hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya "—Aku makannya sebelah mana dulu ya?" sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak patut dipertanyakan. "Atau aku foto dulu kali ya"

Berbeda dengan reaksi kakaknya Yixing yang langsung menyeretnya pulang, Junmyeon justru malah terkekeh melihat Yixing yang sekarang sedang sibuk memoto makanan tadi.

Mereka menikmati makanan dengan khidmat sebelum seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

"Hey Junmyeon" Orang itu langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Yixing tanpa permisi.

"Jongin? Wah lama gak ketemu ya" Oh teman lama ternyata. Kemudian mereka malah asyik mengobrol berdua.

Yixing memandang keduanya tanpa minat. Kemudian memalingkan wajah kearah jendela. Ia kesal acara kencannya diganggu oleh makhluk yang Junmyeon panggil Jongin tadi.

Sudah beberapa orang di luar sana yang Yixing lihat melewatinya dan suara Jongin masih ada disebelahnya.

 _Fix_. Yixing dianggurin.

Yixing sudah tidak peduli lagi. Moodnya sudah rusak sekarang.

Yixing kembali melakukan kegiatannya: menghitung berapa orang yang lewat. Daripada gak ada kerjaan, pikirnya.

Yixing menghentikan hitungannya ketika ia tidak mendengarkan suara apapun di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh kearah Junmyeon duduk tadi, dan Junmyeon tidak ada disana.

Jadi Yixing ditinggal nih?

Tapi tunggu. Yixing merasa ada yang aneh. Terlalu hening. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan. Ternyata bukan hanya Junmyeon yang hilang, tapi semua orang juga hilang. Bahkan meja-meja yang tadinya berjejer rapipun tidak ada.

Yixing panik. Kemana orang-orang? apa Yixing lagi ada di film _horror_? Hiii

Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tingkat kepanikannya meningkat setelah ia mendengarkan suara telapak kaki kuda.

Ia menengok kearah suara. Tapi bukannya melihat sesosok hantu, ia malah melihat sesosok makhluk ganteng yang sedang duduk di atas punggung kuda putih. Pakaian si ganteng itu juga sudah ganti jadi pakaian ala-ala pangeran inggris. Pokoknya Junmyeon (Si ganteng itu) seperti pangeran berkuda putih seperti di film Barbie yang pernah ia tonton.

"Junmyeon?" Yixing terpana, ia sampai lupa menutup kembali mulutnya.

Junmyeon turun dari kuda tersebut. Junmyeon menghampiri Yixing yang masih terpaku disana. Yixing yang melihat Junmyeon berjalan kearahnya seketika lupa caranya bernafas.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Yixing, Junmyeon bukannya berlutut sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ia malah menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing sambil berkata "Sayang"

Yixing mengerjap. Maksudnya gimana nih?

Junmyeon malah terus menepuk-nepuk bahunya

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mendadak ngeblur. Ia masih merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan suara Junmyeon yang melafalkan kata "Sayang"

Pandangan Yixing kembali jelas. Ia melihat wajah Junmyeon yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan spontan Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya. Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat Junmyeon masih memakai pakaian yang ia pakai tadi, bukan pakaian kerajaan. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan hasilnya masih seperti tadi ketika pertama ia menginjakan kaki di café ini.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya. Otaknya meloading, dan ting!

Anying cuman mimpi

Yixing meringis. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kesal dan malu.

Kesal karena Junmyeon mengacuhkannya sampai ia ketiduran dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sebegitu _desperate_ nya kah kau ingin diromantisi, Zhang Yixing?

.

.

.

Karena mood Yixing sudah mencapai titik terendah, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara kencan—gagal—mereka.

Dan sekarang Yixing sedang menunggu Junmyeon yang sedang pergi untuk membeli sesuatu, entah apa. Tadi Junmyeon mengajak Yixing sebenarnya, tapi karena Yixing sedang kesal, jadinya ia hanya menunggu saja di bawah pohon.

"Yixing hyung"

Yixing menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. "Eh Sehun" Ujarnya.

"Hyung ngapain disini?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi setelah ia sampai di depan Yixing.

"Nunggu seseorang" Jawabnya singkat. Moodnya sedang buruk, jadi siapapun bisa terkena imbasnya.

Karena pada dasarnya Sehun itu orang yang sebodo amat, ia malah menggoda Yixing "Ciee… kenapa malah cemberut gitu sih? Nanti cantiknya hilang loh" Tanyanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Yixing dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baru saja Yixing ingin menepis tangan Sehun, seseorang sudah melakukannya duluan. Yixing seketika menoleh kearah Sehun yang tersentak ke belakang.

Yixing meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Junmyeon. Ia menatap takut-takut kearah Junmyeon yang sedang memasang wajah datar. Junmyeon kemudian menarik Yixing menjauhi Sehun yang mematung di tempat.

"Hey, yang—" Ujar Yixing sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon yang semakin lama semakin kencang "—Lepasin"

Junmyeon tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah pasang wajah datar dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Yixing yang sedang meringis.

Melihat Junmyeon yang pasang wajah seperti itu, Yixing jadi takut sendiri, jadinya ia menurut saja kemana Junmyeon membawanya.

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Yixing yang tidak tahan dengan suasana hening yang meyelimuti mereka karena setelah Junmyeon membawa Yixing ke rumahnya, ke kamar lebih tepatnya ia malah diam.

Junmyeon hanya diam. Yixing jadi makin kesal, harusnya kan dia yang marah karena Junmyeon nganggurin dia, tapi ini malah kebalikannya.

Yixing yang sudah tidak tahan bangkit dari duduknya "Aku pulang" Ujarnya kemudian ia berjalan setelah menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menapakan kakinya, lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Junmyeon "Tunggu" desis Junmyeon.

Yixing membuang nafas kasar kemudian menengok kearah Junmyeon yang sedang menunduk. Yixing kemudian menepis tangan Junmyeon dan mengusap-usap bagian lengan yang barusan dipegang Junmyeon.

"Aku cemburu" Ucapan Junmyeon membuat gerakan tangan Yixing yang mengusap tangan sebelahnya terhenti dan wajahnya sontak menampilkan wajah kaget.

"Cemburu kenapa?" Tanyanya yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun.

"Cemburu sama adik kelas kamu yang tadi"

Oh

Yixing memutar bola matanya "Sehun?" Tanya Yixing memastikan. Kalau memang iya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sehun kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Oh iya, tadi jari telunjuknya menoel-noel pipi Yixing sih. Tapi masa hanya karena itu?

"Siapapun namanya itu" Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia juga memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Kenapa bisa cemburu sama Sehun sih?"

"Karena dia ganteng—" Junmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya "—Tinggi, lagi" desisnya.

"Hah?" Mata Yixing mengerjap setelah mendengar Junmyeon. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutnya. Pffft, tinggi dia bilang?

"Terus kalau dia ganteng kenapa? Kamu gak percaya sama aku?" Ujar Yixing beberapa detik kemudian. Ia sengaja tidak membawa kata 'tinggi' karena tidak tega atau tidak sanggup melihat wajah Junmyeon yang ditekuk seperti itu. Ia takut tidak sanggup menahan lagi tawa yang sedang mati-matian ia tahan sekarang.

Dan memang sih ya, Yixing akui kalau Sehun itu ganteng—dan tinggi—tapi bukan berarti ia akan selingkuh dengan Sehun, kan?

Ya kecuali kalau Sehun nembak, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan.

Haha nggak ding, becanda.

"Aku takut aja dia ngerebut kamu dari aku" Ujar Junmyeon sambil memegang-megang hidung mancungnya. "Orang manis seperti kamu harus dijaga dengan baik supaya tidak direbut terus—"

"Tunggu Yang, kamu bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Yixing menyela perkataan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendongak "Aku takut dia ngerebut kamu" Jawab Junmyeon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan yang itu"

"Orang manis seperti kamu—"

"Ah iya itu" Sela Yixing lagi. Sedetik kemudian warna merah mendominasi wajahnya. Yixing terharu, Junmyeon menyebutnya manis. Besok dia mau cerita sama Baekhyun. Balas dendam.

Junmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang menunduk. Kedua tangannya menangkup di pipinya untuk meredam kalor yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipinya.

"Kamu suka dipanggil manis?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Yixing seketika menoleh. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan diperjelas" Ujarnya dengan suara sengau karena wajahnya ditutup. Kemudian ia tersentak setelah sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya. Aku kan lagi ngambek, masa dibilang manis aja langsung luluh?

Yixing berdeham lalu memasang wajah malasnya lagi. "Yaudah. Sekarang udah kan? Aku mau pulang aja, takutnya kamu mau ngobrol lagi sama temen kamu yang namanya… siapa tadi?"

"Jongin"

"Iya itu lah, dan aku takut ganggu. Jadi _bye_ " Dari sekian alasan untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya terhadap Junmyeon Yixing memilih yang itu karena masih _fresh_ begitu.

"Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa Jongin sih?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Yixing dengan alis bertaut. Ia kemudian menghela nafas untuk meninggikan suaranya "Oh kamu emang gitu ya. Gak pernah peka. Gak pernah sadar kalau kamu udah bikin aku kesel"

Junmyeon tersentak "A-aku minta maaf. Tadi a-aku…"

"Kamu apa?"

"Aku ngajak ngobrol Jongin supaya dia gak ngajakin kamu ngobrol. Jadi semacam metode distraksi gitu lah"

Yixing mengernyitkan kening. Memang kenapa kalau Jongin ngajak ngobrol Yixing? "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku kan udah bilang orang manis kayak kamu itu harus dijaga"

Oh. Diam-diam ternyata Junmyeon itu posesif juga.

"Apalagi dia juga sempat nyebut kamu manis tadi" Lanjut Junmyeon dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa mili.

Hah? Memangnya kapan Jongin menyebut Yixing manis? Oh Yixing tadi terlalu males buat merhatiin mereka jadi tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Terus temen… eh adik kelas kamu yang tadi juga berani-beraninya dia manggil kamu cantik! Aku aja gak berani"

Eh?

"Aku juga gak berani muji rambut baru kamu yang makin bikin kamu cakep, gak berani muji sepatu baru kamu yang pas di kaki putih kamu, gak berani pegang-pegang kamu, gak berani—"

"Tunggu Junmyeon" Ujar Yixing yang membuat Junmyeon mengatupkan mulutnya seketika. Jadi selama ini Junmyeon itu peka? Hanya saja dia tidak berani mengungkapkanya?

"Ke-kenapa gitu?" Tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Umm" Junmyeon menggumam "A-aku takut kamu gak suka aku panggil dan perlakukan seperti itu karena kamu itu laki-laki. Aku takut kamu gak nyaman terus ninggalin aku"

Yixing membuka mulutnya mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon.

"Karena itu juga aku suka bingung kalau dekat kamu. Aku takut salah bersikap dan bikin kamu gak suka. Aku juga ingin ngasih apa yang kamu mau, tapi aku gak tahu dan akhirnya aku cuman bisa diam. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan kamu"

Perkataan Junmyeon membuat hatinya terenyuh. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berprasangka buruk terhadap Junmyeon yang ternyata sebegitu memikirkan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan pacar yang baik karena aku gak ngerti apa yang kamu mau. Maafin aku. Dan meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu. Aku cinta kamu lebih dari apapun, meskipun aku gak bisa nunjukin itu dengan kata-kata romantis"

Yixing yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memeluk Junmyeon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum mendengar detak jantung Junmyeon yang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Tersirat sekali kalau Junmyeon sedang gugup.

Junmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing setelah sebelumnya ia hanya tertegun karena kaget dengan pelukan Yixing yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Yang" Ujar Yixing yang masih berada dipelukan Junmyeon "Aku terlalu egois karena aku berharap kamu mengerti tanpa aku harus mengucapkan apapun"

Junmyeon yang sedang menghirup wangi yang menyeruak dari rambut Yixing tersenyum "Mungkin lain kali kita harus lebih banyak bicara untuk mengerti satu sama lain"

"Umm" Gumam Yixing menyetujui.

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang dagu Yixing untuk membuatnya balas menatap Junmyeon lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri secara perlahan sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Junmyeon melihat takut-takut kearah Yixing yang sedang membuka matanya. Ia menunggu reaksi Yixing dengan perasaan was-was.

Yixing tersenyum dengan wajah memerah "Ci-cium lagi" pintanya malu-malu.

Junmyeon tersenyum kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut yang membuatnya candu itu sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

.

.

Omake :

"Yang, waktu aku minta bunga kenapa kamu malah ngasih kaktus?" Tanya Yixing yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton film.

"I-itu" Junmyeon mendadak gagap "Itu karena aku gak tahu harus ngasih apa jadi aku minta saran dari Chanyeol. Dia bilang kaktus itu pilihan yang tepat supaya gak terlalu _girly_ dan ngerawatnya juga gampang"

"Tapi itu plastik. Bagus sih, kayak asli"

Pernyataan Yixing membuat Junmyeon seketika membalikan badannya menghadap Yixing "Plastik?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sialan si Chanyeol. Dia nipu aku, yang. Awas aja kalau ketemu!"

Sementara itu, di sebuah café terlihat seseorang yang sedang terbatuk-batuk dan seseorang lagi sedang menepuk pundak orang itu dengan wajah khawatir

"Kamu kenapa, yang?"

"Aku juga gak tahu yang, kayaknya lagi ada yang ngomongin aku" Kemudian pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu mendadak merinding.

.

.

.

End lagi~

.

.

.

a/n :

Hai, Rin lagi. Mau nyoba buat romance tapi gini. Maaf ya :'D mind to rnr?


End file.
